Take Me Instead
by DarkAxel18
Summary: "Robbie, you don't want to do this."Beck's hands were placed high in a peaceful stance. Robbie shook the gun at Cat's head, Cat's entire body shaking with fear. "You're problem is with me, not her. Please. God Robbie, not Cat", Beck glanced at his lovers eyes and his heart broke with her tears. "Please...take me instead."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

When the first shot went off Beck hit the deck, his arm reaching upwards to find Cat, to bring her down. The entire student body of over 7,000 students were swarming, and were running past his face. Book bags, papers, pencils, instruments that students once adored were scattered all over the floor.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed." Cat whispered covering her eyes. Beck was searching the open area for the culprit, his heart racing. He wasn't thinking straight. His body felt so cold, a new meaning of the word frozen. "I'm under my bed...I'm under my bed." Cat was shaking under his arm. He laid on his belly, arm draped on her back, near Tori's make it shine locker.

"Baby?" Said a voice, making Beck raise his head a little bit more.

"Jade?" He asked, searching for his girlfriend, hoping she was okay. She was supposed to be meeting him at his locker before school. "Jade...Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking pissed!" Jade said angrily, then let out a terrifying sobs. "Oh god."

"**ALERT, HOLLYWOOD ARTS THIS IS A CODE RED, THIS IS NOW A LOCK DOWN. NOT A DRILL. LOCK DOWN."**

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked worriedly trying to catch a glimpse of her behind the corner of the lockers. he ran his hand up and down Cat's back, trying to soothe her shaking. He, himself was trying to change the numbness he now felt.

"I'm fine, okay? I'm not crying, I'm just overwhelmed...I'll be more fine when you stop asking me-"

Another gun shot, a scream and a large slam of a door. It was such a _horrifying_ scream.

Cat, his best friend for ten years was shivering herself closer to him. She kept muttering her safety phrase. "Follow me."Beck stated to both girls, they moved towards him and followed. Cat shaking uncontrollably and Jade letting tears flow down her face, trying so hard to be fearless. They entered the small stage room quietly, best known for when they performed the fighting scenes that were fake.

They entered the room and both girls stayed close to Beck. He quickly locked the door and covered the small window on the door. "Beck?"

"Yes, Kitten?" Beck asked as he went over to check the windows. They were either fake windows, or gorilla glass. with no way of opening. "Fuck." He whispered and sat himself down on the fake table set on stage. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't know what to do, he had to get her out of here.

"Beck?" Whispered Cat again and sat herself next to him.

"What?" He snapped angrily. He looked up and saw Jade now sitting across from him with a pair of scissors, and then placing her hair behind her ears. Her dark makeup was smudged and her entire face looked paler then usual. He turned and saw Cat next to him, face flushed red as her hair and her eyes watered with hot tears. He saw how hurt she looked from him snapping at her. He softened his eyes at her and said, "I'm sorry Kitten I just- I'm scared your going to get hurt-"Jade's whole head snapped forward, with a dangerous glare. Beck corrected himself instantly, "I'm afraid that both of you will get hurt."

Yet, underneath the table, Beck was holding Cat's hand. While his girlfriend glared at him from across the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Robbie tried to run his hand through his curly mop of a hair. His fingers got stuck, and he fought for a minute to retrieve his hand. His other hand was trembling with the hand gun that he had brought to school today. He was currently in the boys bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Rex. Stop." He stated at the mirror.

Robbie's head shook violently for a moment.

"She's supposed to be yours, isn't she?" Rex's voice escaped from Robbie's mouth. No puppet is around. Just Robbie. Just the handgun. "We have to find them, Robbie, don't be weak."

Robbie stared down at the gun. With the gun he wasn't weak. With the gun he was stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was dragging his hand along the walls of the school, leaning his head down. His gun was in the pocket of his hoodie, and he was gripping it tight. It was quiet, except for the cops that were outside. But Robbie doubted they would enter the building. He kicked about the bookbags on the floor. Leave it to him to be the one to shoot up the school.

_"This is so fun!"Cat said, after singing the song to Beck who walked away slightly upset. Robbie was oblivious to the way Cat's eyes followed over Beck's body. How her face flushed when she went to sing to him. _

_Robbie: "Yeah, maybe we should make out sometime..." Robbie said excitedly, hoping she'd say yes, and it would be that easy. She stopped staring after Beck and jumped with a giggle. _

_" Robbie, you're so gross!" She pinches his cheeks and runs away laughing._

Robbie kicked the nearest bookbag as hard as he could. Sliding it across the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beck was pacing in the room, moving chairs and desks in front of the door. He was nervous. He was weaponless, and because he knew that someone out there was with a gun, he felt helpless. He decided to try once more on the windows.

"Don't bother." Jade said as she got up from her seat to stand next to him. Beck stopped trying to bang on the window, and whiped around at her.

"Are you telling me to stop trying?" Becks eyes went straight to Cat who was in the corner of the room, cuddling with Becks jacket. Jade followed his gaze with confusion to the red head, then met his eyes again. "Becuase I won't." _I won't let her down. _Beck pulled out his pear phone, **_service in sync_**. He threw the phone violently against the wall.

Jade crossed her arms and decided to say, "Why? Because Cat's here?" She accused, eyes narrowing under her dark makeup.

Cat let out a small wimper in the corner, and Beck let his face flush. "What? Seriously, we're going to have this argument now, _**again**_?"

Jade smiled bitterly and sat herself down on the kitchen table on the stage, her legs crossed and her black hair siwtching. "Why not, Babe, we might die, we might as well get everything out in the open, no?" She tilted her head upwards.

"Jadey, stop."Cat said in the background, getting up.

Beck stared at both the woman in his life, not knowing what to say. One was his past, but the other he had a feeling would be his entire future. "Come off it Jade." Beck whispered as he went to retreive his phone. Jade opened her mouth to say something but was inturrupted with a knock on the door.

Everything went silent.

Beck made motions with his hand for the girls to hide. Cat hugged closer to the jacket Beck gave her, and hid behind the curtain while Jade clutched to her scissors and hid on the other side.

Beck watched as the door knob shook.

"Beck!" Cried a voice that Beck knew all too well. He looked at the girls who were hiding. "Beck are you in there? Man, come on!" Cat left her hiding spot.

"Andre!" She yelped innocently, rushing to the door. Beck held his arm out to stop her. "What are you doing? Andre!"

Beck gritted his teeth trying to get over the sucpcious feeling that he was having, If he opened that door, what if Andre was the one holding the gun? What if someone was holding a gun to Andre, would he risk that and bring it into the room with Cat? Jade looked panicked as if thinking the same thing.

"Andre!" Cat called, eyes flowing with tears, "Beck, please I want Andre!"

Despite the jealousy that was arriving in his blood Beck nodded slowly, knowing that if Andre was innocent and stuck out there his guilty concious wouldn't let him live it down. He started to move the chairs and Cat and Jade helped him. "Coming Andre!" Cat squealed worriedly.

When the door was finally unguarded, Beck hesitantly opened the door, when Andre opened the door he nearly fell on top of Beck. Cat Helped him on the other side of him. Jade was hurridly went back to locking the door and grabbing. "Andre?" Beck asked.

"There's blood. Beck! Andre has blood!" Cat shreicked, Beck carried him over to one of the stairs, and examined him. Beck could feel his body shaking in fear that his best friend was injured. "Oh god, oh god." Cat kept saying as she hugged Andres right arm.

Andre wrapped his arms around her, "Ah, Its not that bad." Beck could tell he was lying through his teeth. Beck was looking at Andres shoulder that was bleeding, he was looking at the bullet hole that had gone through. Cat was sobbing in Andres arm, but Beck wasn't worried at the moment. More worried about Andre, he went to the right of him and wripped a piece of the curtain off.

"Fuck, thats disgusting." Jade said behind him as she went through her bag for something, anything that could help. "Oh, wait here.." She said and before Beck could question what it was that she handed him, she had already placed it in her hand.

"What the hell?" Beck nearly screamed, as he undid the pad that Jade had just handed him."How do I-" Its not like Beck had his period monthly, how was he supposed to know?

"Oh for god sake." Jade pushed him to the side, and opened the pad, she placed it on Andres wound, he winced and let out a cry at her agressive state.

"Please, don't hurt him." Cat pleaded and Andre wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Don't worry about it Lil' Red. All good."

"What happened?" Beck inturruppted, not being able to take his eyes off of the way that Andre held his kitten.

Andre looked up while Jade also took ducktape out of her bag. No one asked why she held ducktape in her purse. "I was walking with Tor to the band room, to work on a new song. Next thing I knew I was landing next to Tori with a damn bullet in my shoulder. I lost her though. I saw her running. She musta thought I was dead."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

Where was Tori?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robbie heard sniffles and crying while he walked down the halls. He paused in front of the janitors closet that he and his 'friends' used for confrontation or sercret conversations.

He opened the door slowly. Dully. Emotionless.

There was Tori vega, legs to chest, and head on her knees. Sobbing. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollablly. Through her tears she looked up. "Robbie?"

Robbie stayed silent and just stared back.

"Hey, Tori."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N So for some reason my spell check on is not working...so ummm...yeah sorry.. . **

**But any ideas or such on either or my stories would be great! I usually check my email at **

**SuperBoBo18( AOL . COM)  
**

**I'll even write you back! Espec on my other story. I don't want to abandon it but now I'm just saw RAWR about it O_O. aol .com  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"And I just ran for it..." Tori cried on Robbie's shoulder, unaware of Robbie's tense torso. She was behind his arm while they walked silently, "Where are the cops, my dad should be here, and why aren't the pear phones working?"

_Because I'm smart. And you guys are morons._

"I don't know." Answered Robbie, as they walked the corners. Tori walked closely to him. Wondering why it was that she suddenly felt like Robbie could keep her safe. He looked different, he talked different. "But we have to find the others." He stated plainly, in a monotone.

"I don't see Andre..."Tori said when they reached their destination. She placed her hair behind her ears while she kneeled down at the pool of blood where she had left him. She smiled and looked up at Robbie, " He must still be alive." She said, her eyes looking back and forth in the hallway. Unsure if she was safe, wondering if the student who pulled the gun at school was near them.

"Look." Robbie said, both hands in her hoodie. "There's a trail." His eyes squinted behind his glasses at the floor. "He must have slide." Robbie went pale at the thought of Andre being hurt. These bullets weren't meant for him.

Tori nodded and stood. She started to walk down the hall, Robbie following her. "I hope he's okay, I can't beleave I left him here..."She kept lurking down the hall, and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I just hope he's okay." He said honestly, while he remembered the last time he had been in the closet he had found Tori in.

_"Cat, I love you." Robbie pleaded with his eyes, "Please say you love me back."_

_"Robbie, I just- I'm sorry. My heart belongs to someone else, I'm sorry!" She looked down, and when she finally looked up at him he wanted to smack her pitiful looks. _

_"Who?" Robbie choked, wanting and needing to know._

_"I-"_

_"I deserve to know Cat. Is it Andre? " Cat shook her head refusing to tell. Robbie then glanced down at the hoodie she wore. It was Becks, a bright blue hoodie,with the superman symbol. Fuck. She even __**smelled**__ like him. _

_"It's Beck." Cat didn't answer, she used her hand to whip her tears away. _

_"N-No. But I have to get to class Robbie, can we talk about this later?" He nodded at her, and watched her go. He looked at Rex who was sitting on the chair in the closet. _

_Rex didn't look happy. _

"Robbie!" Tori whispered fiercely, "The trail ends here."

Robbie looked up from the floor, "Good." He watched, and waited while Tori shook the door knob. "That's good."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N - No never abandon my stories. I'm having trouble with my "You're My Greatest Secret" Story. . But I will never abandon my stories. This one is intense. Usually my stories are have a timeline for a long period. This is all happening in one day. I plan on basically placing a lot of flashbacks into the story. This way the puzzle pieces seem to fit. As for Robbie, after the "Who did it to Trina?" Ep was aired, I've been having this weird thought that he was mentally unstable, and therefore this idea had been running around in my head. I didn't know how to write it for a while because of the time line in the story. But I hope that this ends up good.


End file.
